#1 Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to neon lighting, and more particularly to neon letters and numbers which, due to a new art in forming the letters as a method of bending each letter on a flat surface and bringing all tube ends within the dimensional confines of the letter itself, yet allowing sufficient access for exhausting tubes and electrical hookups. The letters have no bendbacks or exhaust tube bendouts to hamper the use they were made for, that is, to be attached to state-of-the-art clip which can hold the letter firmly in one clip while allowing a second clip to change its angle to accommodate the different angles found in handmade neon shapes, then to snap onto the rods which are part of the frame used to support the letters. This frame is made of two metal rods, one separated from the other by two mounting strips of plastic with three holes, two for the rods to go through providing the proper separation to secure the two rods as far apart as the letters require for support and secure mounting, then while snapping onto this frame. The clip also containing an electric contact, will connect one side of the DC current used to illuminate the letters using one each of two clips, one to each of the two rods and will supply DC to the letters from a 110 V transformer connected to an end piece which holds the rods and electrically connects the rods. The third hole in the plastic strip is used to hang or otherwise mount the sign, the same strip of plastic having three holes so placed that they can also be used to support a second, third or more equal length signs, one under the other. The holes have been placed just for this purpose. Each letter will support a small electrical converter which converts the very low voltage of the DC transformer to high enough voltage to light the neon. A clip is provided for the converter to be snapped onto each letter.
#2 Description of Prior Art
Nothing found of significance to our claims.